


Captain's Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And i sent it to my friends, Angst, This was inspired by a chat, Unrequited Love, and here i am, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Just give me the orders! I'll follow you!!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm posting here. . . So nervous >\\\\\

He laid there, an arm draped over his eyes, as his thoughts consumed him. Luciel knew what the ache in his chest meant. He knew that he fell in love with you the moment he pulled up the CCTV on his moniter and your petite form was in full view. He knew that the pain that stabs his heart everytime you ask about Jumin was heartbreak. Luciel has gotten used to this feeling, but suddenly it became worse.

The pounding jabs in his chest has gotten worse, and he was certain that his heart was being slowly torn apart into two. As much as he knew he needed to work, Luciel couldn't bring himself up to do it. Everything seemed to remind him of you. The binary numbers and ran across his screen seemed to spell your name, and the soft whirring of his laptop began to sound like your voice. Luciel began to relate everything to you and he couldn't help but feel pathetic.

Soft buzzing from his phone snapped Seven back to reality. For a moment he just thought it was a text from work, but the vibrations didn't stop. Lifting his arm off his eyes, he grabbed for his glasses and phone. The pain in his chest got worse when he saw the caller ID. It was you. The knife in his heart twisted, and it was hard to breathe. He was scared to answer. He was afraid that hearing your melodious voice will make everything worse. With hesitation, he pressed answer.

"Ah, God Seven!" Luciel was right. Your voice that once sent his heart in a frenzy caused another stab in him. Still, he grasped at any hint of cheerfulness that was left in him to answer.

"Hello, hello! Well this is new, you calling me." Luciel prayed that his voice sounded normal.

Your giggle came out with slight statics, but nonetheless, it was music to Luciel's ears. "I'm sorry that I called you so late. I just had a favor to ask of you." There was clear excitement in your voice.

"What can I do for you," he asked, his voice slightly breaking at the end. He cursed at himself mentally for the slip up, but you didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it's just that I'm not exactly close to my parents, and I don't necessarily have any other friends, so I just wanted to ask you. . ." You hesitated, words coming out soft in your voice. "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Everything went blank. Suddenly, your voice seemed far away to Luciel's ears, being replaced by white noise and the hammering in behind his ribs. Oxygen seemed to thin at the moment, for he silently gasped for air to fill his tight lungs. The knife in his heart was no longer there, but it has left a large gash, letting it bleed pain. Somehow, Luciel found the words to speak.

"You're the captain, aren't you? I have to follow every order you give me." It went silent on your end. Luciel knew you could hear something else in his voice, something that worried you and broke your heart a tiny bit. "While we're at it, can I make a request?" It was still quiet. "Can you order me to stop loving you? I just thought, since I have to follow all of your orders, I'll go through with this one." Luciel began to become aware of the tears sliding down his cheek. "Please?"

You were still silent, probably shocked at his sudden change in voice. You have never heard him so weak and desperate, and the confession that was laced with his words hit down on you hard. There was a moment where both you and Luciel held their breath, before you spoke up with a shaky voice, "I order you to stop loving me."

He couldn't feel anything. Once he heard those words, Luciel went numb. He tried to chuckle, but it came out more as a choke. "Luciel-" He hung up. He couldn't bear to hear your voice anymore. And for the first time in a while, he cried and screamed his throat dry.


End file.
